Operation: CANADA
by aryssamonster
Summary: Hannah Montana meets Alex Rider. Someone's out to kill our favorite pop sensation, and Alex's vacation is interrupted before it even begins. But what do a new girl named Joyce and a man named Devin have to do with things? And Jackson becomes...a spy?
1. Chapter 1

**So this is an Alex Rider/Hannah Montana Crossover written by Jesusfreak991 and Lynn138. I know that those are some weird things to cross, but believe me when I say, YES, we do have a full plotline this time.**

_And that you guys are in for one heck of an adventure. Btw, I'm Lynn. You know, the person who gives JesusFreak advice, and gets ignored...alot...but since I'm helping write this one, things will be interesting for sure. -smiles brightly-_

**Oh yeah. You guys...are in for something or other...hahaha. Well, anyone, enjoy the story and review! Reviews make us happy. And being happy makes us update faster.**

_Alot faster. So get to reading. And for those of you who have never heard of Alex Rider, do rent the movie. He is a real cutie. _

**:) Yeah. The movie's pretty awesome.**

* * *

"In a hole in a ground, there lived a hobbit," read 14-year old Alex Rider. He glanced disbelievingly at the book, and ran a hand through his shaggy blond hair. "A hobbit? Are you kidding me?"

"Really, it's a good book!" his guardian, Jack Starbright protested.

"Sure," Alex said, unconvinced.

"You need to read more," Jack crossed her arms across her chest. "And why not The Hobbit? It's a classic!"

"Doesn't classic just mean old?"

Jack paused and searched through her mind for a plausible answer. "…right, it usually does. But in this case, it doesn't seem that old…besides the constant stories within stories, and songs that pop up with weird men singing them…"

"…right," Alex stood from the couch they had been sitting on in their small house. "I'm going to go get ready for school now."

"Actually Alex, you're not going to school today," Jack smiled brightly, standing up.

"What?" Alex turned around, confused.

"I've decided that you need another vacation. One that…doesn't end up with another mission, just like Italy and France…"

"Yeah, I get the idea," Alex frowned. "But where are we going?"

Jack draped her arm over his shoulder and gave him a mischievous grin, "If you could go anywhere in the world, where would you want to go?"

Alex pretended to think for a moment, even though he knew exactly where he wanted to go. If not noted previously, this boy had a…well, unique place in society. See, Alex Rider was not just any boy: he was a boy with a government job. Specifically, he was a spy. For the MI6…and the CIA on occasion.

The thought of sending a child in as an operative was nowhere near a new one, yet the MI6 had decided it was good enough for them. So Alex found himself following in the footsteps of his late uncle, Ian Rider, who had been a spy too before he was murdered.

A few missions back, his friend Sabina Pleasure had been involved by the fact that her father had written a book that set off a few people's fuses…some figuratively speaking…and others not so figuratively. A few bombs and a plane ride later, the Pleasure family had moved to California, on the west coast of the United States. Alex dreadfully missed his friend, and although he might not be allowed to see her, he wanted a brief glimpse to know she was okay.

"California," he told Jack. "I want to go to California."

Jack punched her fist in the air, crying, "Yes!"

Alex raised an eyebrow, "Besides getting a vacation, what are you so excited about?"

"They have BEACHES in California," Jack shouted rather enthusiastically. "And that's where my favorite singer is performing the BIGGEST CONCERT OF THEIR LIFE!"

"John Lennon is going to be there?" Alex asked.

"No, stupid. Hannah Montana."

* * *

"_School starts next week_!" Lilly cried, jumping in circles around her friends. 

"I never would have guessed," Miley rolled her eyes. "None of the e-mails you sent or text messages I received or calls would have told me that."

"Someone's slightly excited," Oliver noted. "You put extra sugar on your-"

"Yeah, yeah, so?" Lilly continued jumping up and down. "Do you know what else is going to happen soon?"

"Rockapalooza: the biggest concert with the biggest stars," Miley and Oliver said along with Lilly.

"With one _Hannah Montana_ headlining!" Lilly continued.

"Oh yeah, I would _never _have known that," Miley muttered under her breath.

Lilly was interrupted from her next blurb of news when the doorbell rang.

"Saved by the bell," Oliver smiled as Miley went to answer the door.

A UPS man stood in the entry, smiling at them. "Package for Miss Montana."

"Oh, I can sign for that," Miley's dad walked out of the kitchen and took the pad that the man was holding.

Miley in turn took the package and raced back to the couch. "I wonder what it is…"

"Probably another package from a fanboy," Oliver guessed, remembering the days where he too had been naïve.

"It says, 'from an admirer' on top," Miley began to open the box. "Looks like you're right Oliver."

"Why? Did he place himself in the box and arrange to be shipped to your doorway?"

Lilly and Miley stared at him for a moment.

"…not that I ever did that, of course."

"No, you donut. It's a necklace," Miley held up the necklace. The silver chain perfectly complimented the emerald stone placed creatively in the center of a silver heart.

"Wow!" Lilly exclaimed, peering down at the necklace. "That must've cost a fortune. A _fan _gave you that?"

"What can I say? I am special," Miley smiled, greatly pleased by the gift. "Can somebody help me put it on?"

* * *

"Please keep your seats in the upright position when the plane is taking off. Remember, there is no smoking in the plane, and if we see a lighter, you will immediately be arrested for arson. Have a nice flight from Europe to America on Transcontinental Airlines." 

Alex rolled his eyes as he and Jack fastened their seatbelts. The plane began to move. It was one week later, and they were on their way to America.

"Alex?"

"Yeah Jack? What is it?"

"I have a confession to make…"

"…do I really want to know?"

"I've, um, only been on an airplane…once in my life."

"So?"

"So, um, I don't do planes very well…"

Instinctively, Alex moved one seat over.

"Alex!" Jack cried. Alex shrugged.

The plane lifted into the air, and a few minutes later the seat belt sign turned off.

"You should probably take a restroom break right now," Jack suggested. "It might not be available next time you need it due to the large number of people on the flight."

"Sure."

Alex stood and tried to make his way to the small bathroom in the back. The isle was clear, but there were arms and legs stretching out into it. After a moment of pardons, he made it to the restroom. He swung open the door.

"AH!" he swung the door shut again. "Sorry sir."

"That's alright, my boy," came the voice from inside. "Come right on in."

A look of alarm passed across Alex's face. "Uh, I think I'll wait out here sir. No bother."

"Alex, come in now. We have things to discuss."

_Oh great. HIM, _Alex thought as he recognized the voice. _Why now? _

Alex pulled open the door and faced Mr. Blunt, head of the MI6 special ops.

"What do you want _now_?" Alex asked.

"Simply to talk," Mr. Blunt's face remained as impassive as ever. "We may have need of you once more."

"Ohhh no. Not now. I. Am. On. _Vacation_," Alex emphasized each word.

"I. Am. Very. Well. Aware. Of. That," Mr. Blunt copied Alex. "But the fact is crime doesn't care if you're on vacation. You wouldn't want Canada to become The Canadian Empire, do you? "

Alex paused, "The Canadian Empire sounds like something from a comic book."

"Yes, well, this is reality and the reality of the situation is that someone wants Canada to rule over the United States. Hence, Canadian Empire."

"And how is this my problem?"

"I hear from a reliable source that your guardian, Miss Starbright was it? has a favorite singer. And that favorite singer goes by the name of-"

"John Lennon?" Alex asked.

"No. Hannah Montana."

"Oh, right. Jack mentioned her…But what does Hannah Montana have to do with Canada? She's _American_!"

"Today she received a VERY valuable necklace from an unnamed source. This necklace is worth more than anything in the world. The suspect, Devin Mulligan, has had his eye on the necklace for years as a way to fund his Canada scheme."

"So why can't the CIA or FBI take care of it?"

Alan Blunt merely stared at Alex to get the point across.

"Right, because I'm a "kid" and can go places others would look suspicious." Alex really hated his age. A lot.

"Right. And you can trust me that this mission will be of no harm to yourself. No death threats, no being attacked, no one out to kill you. Just a normal high school."

"That _is _a normal high school," Alex muttered. "Let me guess, you want me to infiltrate the high school that Hannah Montana goes to as a student?"

"Correct," a voice came from behind Alex. Alex whirled around to face Smithers, the giant man who always provided Alex with his gadgets.

"Hey Smithers," Alex smiled. Smithers was Alex's favorite person in the MI6 division. "I guess you'll have something for me then?"

"Of course," Smithers reached into his pocket and drew out a handful of items. "First, a cell phone."

"I'd say I already have a cell phone, but I'm guessing that it does something else?"

"This cell phone has a GPS system in it. It can tell you exactly where," he held out three paper clips. "these are. And these paper clips are tracking devices. They help you keep track of people, and your homework."

"That's…convenient," Alex laughed.

Smithers held out a wallet. "This is an ordinary wallet. I thought you could use one."

"Um…thanks? Is there a credit card in there? I could use one of those."

"Yes, there is. But I don't think you'll be able to get any money from it," Smithers said, looking pointedly at Mr. Blunt.

"Why not?" Alex asked.

"Because, this credit card has the ability to slice through deadbolts," Smithers explained. "There is also this." he pulled out a coin. "Squeeze it and it will send a signal to the MI6, CIA, FBI, or whoever is closest to you at the time. Then, help will come to you."

"Thanks Smithers," Alex said, taking the objects.

"You're welcome. And, oh. I have one more thing for you. And you…may recognize it." He pulled a white tube out of his pocket and handed it to Alex.

"The zit cream? I thought we didn't do repeats."

"Yes, well, I couldn't think of anything else on such short notice."

"How short?"

"…Right before we got on the plane?"

"Speaking of it, how are you getting off of the plane?"

"We're flying all the way to California with you, then turning around."

"No parachutes? No fancy dives out of the plane?" Alex asked, somewhat surprised.

"_You're _the one who jumps out of planes, Alex. Not us," Mr. Blunt replied in monotone.

"Right," Alex turned around and began to walk back towards his seat."Oh wait, Mr. Blunt?" Alex turned to look back at the man, but he and Smithers were already gone.

He looked down at the items in his hands. He opened the wallet and noticed a small piece of paper sticking out of one of the pockets. He pulled it out and read:

_Heya Alex! _

_The company is largely under-budget this year, and we needed to find a way to stay on budget, so I volunteered to take care of it. I noticed that you don't get paid, so I activated two credit cards for you and Jack…neither are the one that cuts through locks…Mr. Blunt doesn't know about these. _

_So have fun on your vacation, expense is on us:)_

_Always, _

_Smithers _

Alex grinned and ran back to his seat. Jack looked from his face to the pile of things he held.

"Alex," she said slowly. "Where did those come from?"

"Um," Alex looked down at the items, then back to Jack. "The um, MI6 heard of my vacation and gave me some things for it."

"Those aren't for a mission, are they?"

"Noo…one's a credit card that the MI6 is paying for. So dinner's on them tonight!"

Jack smiled brightly and tried to mentally map out all the shopping malls in California.

"This is going to be a great, stress-free vacation, don't you think Alex?"

"Sure Jack," Alex looked out the window of the plane to the world below. "Sure."

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Back again, with Operation:Canada! Lynn and I thought we should inform you that we belong to the WorldWideProcrastinator's Society, so unfortunately, the breaks between updates on our stories can be...well, for lack of a better word, long.**

**But we updated now! So read, review, enjoy.**

**God bless.**

The teacher was in the middle of a lecture when the phone on the wall rang.

"Mr. Mason," he answered. "...oh, yes. Thank you." He hung up the phone and turned back to his class. "Alex Rider, you're needed in the office. The secretary said there's a problem with your schedule."

Alex silently stood up and walked to the door. He could feel the eyes of his classmates following him. The door clicked shut behind him and he made his way through the deserted hallway.

* * *

"Miley," Lilly whispered. Miley nodded slightly to show that she had heard. 

"What do you think of that Alex kid?"

Miley shrugged.

"Well I like him," Lilly smiled. "He's _so _foreign."

Miley gave Lilly a confused and somewhat appalled look.

"You scare me sometimes, you know that?" Lilly just grinned.

* * *

Alex quietly opened the door to the office and slipped inside. He made his way to the plump lady at the front desk. A name plate revealed her to be Belinda Bermuda. 

"Um...I was called to the office...?"

Ms. Bermuda smiled sweetly through her wired glasses. "What is your name sweetheart?"

"Alex Rider."

"Rider..." the woman mused as she shuffled through the papers on her desk. "Right! Here we go. Your new schedule."

Alex accepted the paper with thanks and examined it as he walked out.

His visual arts class has been traded for an...ROP Intelligence Class? _What_? Upon further examination, he found a note attached to the back of the schedule.

_Alex, _

_ Having seen your transcripts, Mrs. Jones has informed me that it would benefit your education if you should take a class that you can actually pass. This class is one _you _will find easy, and the teacher should accept the excuse of "it was part of a mission" should you arrive late. _

_ Sincerely, _

_ Mr. Blunt _

If this was his attempt at a joke, Alex certainly didn't like Mr. Blunt's sense of humor.


	3. Author's note

I'm really sorry about not updating. I've had a lot going on recently, and I decided that I would like to have at least three chapters done before I update again. That way I won't have to be frazzled trying to get everything updated.

Currently, I am almost finished with _What a Tangled Web We Weave... _As soon as I finish the next...two-ish chapters, I'll update.

With _Midnight's Gift_...It's really complicated to write, so I am working on it, but as I want it to be a really well written story it will probably be updated less frequently.

Honestly, I completely forgot about _Playing Cupid_. I realized that I hadn't finished it last night. I'm working on that. Next chapter is partially done.

_Operation: Canada_ is a little more complicated. My best friend and I are writing it together, but she's taking some really hard classes at school, so I hardly ever see her. Hopefully we'll be able to update again soon, but it all really depends on homework levels on her part.

I've decided that I'm taking _The Traveler's Anomaly_ off the site, for multiple reasons. I ran out of ideas, I don't have the time or motivation to finish it, and I just didn't really like it.

So everyone, just bear with me. I'm trying to balance school, homework, writing fanfiction, and writing my book all at the same time. And at the moment, fanfictions are not taking priority. I'll still update. It's possible that random one-shots will pop up from time to time, but I won't be starting any new stories until I finish the ones I'm writing now.

x3 Lyz


	4. Chapter 2: Take 2

**In a random realization tonight, Lynn and I looked back on chapter two and notice HEY! WAIT A MINUTE! We accidentally forgot _half of the chapter_. That's why things probably...don't make too much sense. So I found the missing information, and TADA! Chapter 2: Take 2.**

* * *

"Oliver Oken?"

"Here," Oliver raised his hand.  
"Miley Stewart?"  
"Present," Miley replied.  
"Lilly Truscott?"  
"Here," Lilly answered.  
The teacher finished the list of names and began to speak.  
"Class, I would like to introduce you to our new students. This is Joyce Pascal. I will let her tell you a bit about herself, and then she will take her seat next to," the teacher scanned the sheet. "Oliver Oken."  
A blonde girl stood up and took the place where the teacher had been standing. "Um, my name is Joyce…like the teacher said. I like animals, singing and sewing. That's about it." Joyce took a step towards her desk and tripped, landing on Oliver's desk. "Oh yeah, I forgot to mention. I'm slightly accident prone…" She looked up at Oliver and blushed, then continued on to her seat.  
"Our next new student is a foreign exchange student, Alex Rider. He will sit next to Lilly Truscott after his introduction."  
"Hello, I'm Alex and I'm from England. I'm looking forward to joining you here in the classroom." Short and brief, Alex took his seat.  
"Well then class, let's move onto the discussion of what you think you'll learn about in…" the teacher began.  
"Hi Alex, I'm Lilly," Lilly whispered, smiling.  
"Hello Lilly," Alex smiled back. Lilly thought her heart would melt at the sound of his accent…it was just…so foreign!

After greeting Lilly, Alex turned back towards the teacher. His mind was on the mission though as the teacher droned on about the rules of the class. To cover up the fact that he was on a mission, he had told Jack that he was staying with a friend in Malibu. Of course, after the Scorpia incident where he had snuck on a mission while on vacation, she was slightly suspicious. It had taken an hour to persuade her that he would be fine. Now all he had to do was find Hannah Montana, protect her until threat had passed, and the mission would be over. Easy as that. …at least he hoped it would be.  
Meanwhile, Miley was absently doodling on a page of her notebook. She had learned after the incident when Lilly read 'I heart Dex' off of her whiteboard when she lost her voice not to write anything important. Otherwise, someone could see it. And that someone might be a someone that she didn't want to see whatever it was that she was writing.

Alex glanced around the room to see if he could find anyone who might resemble Hannah…after a minute of observing, he couldn't find anyone. There weren't any dirty blondes except for Lilly. He narrowed her off the list though, because he didn't think that Hannah Montana would stare at him like Lilly was…and had been the past ten minutes. It was creepy, but at the moment she was the only friend he had.

Oliver glanced back at the pretty blonde behind him, Joyce. There was something about her that he liked…something…different. Maybe he'd ask her to sit with them at lunch.

The teacher was in the middle of a lecture when the phone on the wall rang.

"Mr. Mason," he answered. "...oh, yes. Thank you." He hung up the phone and turned back to his class. "Alex Rider, you're needed in the office. The secretary said there's a problem with your schedule."

Alex silently stood up and walked to the door. He could feel the eyes of his classmates following him. The door clicked shut behind him and he made his way through the deserted hallway.

* * *

"Miley," Lilly whispered. Miley nodded slightly to show that she had heard.

"What do you think of that Alex kid?"

Miley shrugged.

"Well I like him," Lilly smiled. "He's _so _foreign."

Miley gave Lilly a confused and somewhat appalled look.

"You scare me sometimes, you know that?" Lilly just grinned.

* * *

Alex quietly opened the door to the office and slipped inside. He made his way to the plump lady at the front desk. A name plate revealed her to be Belinda Bermuda.

"Um...I was called to the office...?"

Ms. Bermuda smiled sweetly through her wired glasses. "What is your name sweetheart?"

"Alex Rider."

"Rider..." the woman mused as she shuffled through the papers on her desk. "Right! Here we go. Your new schedule."

Alex accepted the paper with thanks and examined it as he walked out.

His visual arts class has been traded for an...ROP Intelligence Class? _What_? Upon further examination, he found a note attached to the back of the schedule.

_Alex, _

_Having seen your transcripts, Mrs. Jones has informed me that it would benefit your education if you should take a class that you can actually pass. This class is one _you _will find easy, and the teacher should accept the excuse of "it was part of a mission" should you arrive late. _

_Sincerely, _

_Mr. Blunt _

If this was his attempt at a joke, Alex certainly didn't like Mr. Blunt's sense of humor.


End file.
